


Au téléphone

by Akemi_hoshi



Series: OS avec lemon et lime [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attaque des titans, attaquedestitans, snk - Fandom
Genre: Français, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Telephone, lycéens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_hoshi/pseuds/Akemi_hoshi
Summary: Livai à un appel de son crush, Eren. Cet appel ne sera pas de tout repos, mais que peut-il refusé à Eren Jaeger ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va déplaire à Livai.





	Au téléphone

Je suis sur mon lit en train de surfer sur internet, lorsque mon téléphone sonne. 

Je le prends et voit un numéro inconnu, je réponds méfiant. 

 

Moi: Allo ? 

??? : Salut, Livai ? C'est Eren ! 

 

E-Eren ?! Mais comment il a eu mon num lui ! 

Et comment il connaît mon nom ?! Ça fait deux ans que je suis en crush sur lui, et du jour au lendemain il m'appelle en disant qu'il sait qui je suis !! 

 

Moi: Comment t'as eu mon num ? 

Eren: *rire gêné* C'est un de mes potes qui est allé voir une de tes amies et qui me la passé après 

Moi: Pourquoi il voulais mon num et qu'il te la passé ? Et tu m'appelles ? 

Eren: Euh... Je.. J-je voulais te parler.. 

Moi: Hein ? *rougit un peu* 

Eren: Je trouve que c'est plus facile de te parler comme ça ! 

Moi: Et pourquoi tu voudrais me parler ? 

Eren: De-depuis plusieurs mois je.. j-je *prend une grande inspiration* JE T'AIME !! 

 

Mon cœur arrêta de battre. 

I-il m'aime ? Il m'aime ! 

 

Eren: Et j'ai très bien vu tout les regards que tu me lance ! *rigole* La discrétion n'est pas ton fort ! 

Moi: Tsk ! .. Si tu le dis.. 

 

Tsk ! Depuis tout à l'heure j'arrête pas de rougir, ça m'énerve ! 

 

Eren: *éloigne le téléphone* Mais tu fais quoi là ? Tu devais pas aller chez des amis ? 

 

Sans doute son grand frère.. 

 

Son frère: Tu vas attraper froid à te balader en serviette, en plus t'as encore les cheveux mouiller ! 

 

Ils parlent tellement fort que j'entends tout ce qu'ils se disent.. 

 

Eren: Mais c'est normal, je viens de sortir de la douche ! 

 

Des images d'Eren sous la douche me vienne à l'esprit.. 

Merde ! Tsk ! Je suis en train de bander maintenant ! 

 

Son frère: Je prends ça ! *bruits de clés* Allez salut ! *bruit de porte, 

Eren: *soupire et recolle le téléphone à son oreille* Désolé Livai ! Mon grand frère était venu pour prendre mes clés, il a perdu les siennes.. *petit rire gêné* Mais t'inquiète pas, on va plus nous déranger ! Je suis seul pendant 1h un peu près ! 

Moi: *voix bizarre* O-ok. 

Eren: Ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre ! 

Moi: O-oui, c-c'est rien.. T-t inquiète pa-as.. 

 

Elle fait mal ! Mais je vais pas me soulager au téléphone ou laisser Eren, après il pourrait ne plus me parler ! 

 

Eren: Ne me dit pas que tu- ! *rigole* 

Moi: P-pourquoi tu rigoles ? 

Eren: *voix malicieuse* Serais-tu en train d'avoir une érection, mon cher Livai ? Juste avec ce que mon frère a dit ? 

Moi: mm.. 

Eren: On ne t'a pas dit que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres ? 

Moi: ... 

Eren: J'ai visé juste on dirait ! *voix sensuelle* Tu vas faire tout ce que je dis d'accord Livai ? 

 

C-cette voix..! 

 

Eren: *toujours la même voix* Je prends ça pour un oui.. Alors tu vas te prendre en main.. Imagine que ce sont les miennes.. 

Moi: Tsk ! Je vais pas faire ça ! 

Eren: Si tu vas le faire.. sinon c'est moi qui le ferait demain, en cours, on est à côté en Maths, tu te rappelle ? 

 

Tsk ! Merde ! 

 

Eren: *voix encore plus sensuelle* Alors prends la en main.. Elle ne demande que ça.. 

 

Je fais ce qu'il dit et passe ma main sous mon pantalon et mon boxer et l'attrape. 

 

Moi: *retient des gémissements* mm-! 

Eren: Te retiens pas.. Tu vas commencer à faire de lents vas-et-viens.. Très lent, le plus lentement possible.. En imaginant que ce soit mes mains.. 

 

Je fais ce qu'il dit et commence des mouvements lent, trop lent.. 

J'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer pour être plus à l'aise. 

 

Moi: mmm... mm.. *commence à accélérer* Aah.. ah... mmm.. 

Eren: N’accélère pas maintenant ! Ralentis! *petit rire* impatient... Demande-moi d'aller plus vite, mais ne le fait que si je te le dis ! Tes mains sont sous MON contrôle, d'accord ? 

Moi: *ralenti* E-eren.. S'i-il te pl-plait ! 

Eren: Met le au parleur 

Moi: C'est fait 

Eren: Bien, alors accélère petit à petit... tout doucement 

Moi: *le fait* A-ah... mmm.. mm-m.. ahamm.. 

Eren: Humidifie tes doigts.. 

Moi: *met ses doigts dans sa bouche et les lèches* mmm... m-mm... 

Eren: Maintenant mets-en un en toi 

Moi: A-AH ! 

 

C'est bizarre, ça fait un peu mal.. 

 

Eren: Lorsque tu te sens près tu bougeras. petit à petit.. doucement... très doucement.. Et lentement .. 

 

Je commence à bougé, ça fait mal mais en même temps plaisir.. 

 

Eren: Commence à aller de plus en plus vite.. Vas à la même vitesse que ton autre main.. 

 

Je le fais et ça fait tellement de bien ! 

Plus.. J'en veux plus..! 

 

Moi: E-eren ah... mmm.. pl-aah... plus-mmm... 

Eren: Tu vas en mettre un deuxième et faire des mouvements de ciseau en plus des vas-et -viens... 

 

Je le fis et je gémis de plus en plus fort.. 

Il me dit de m'en mettre un troisième je le fis et gémis encore plus fort.. 

Quand je touche quelque chose je pousse un gémissement plus grand que les autres et me déverse sur mon torse. (maintenant mon tee-shirt et tout sale ! Tsk !!) 

 

Eren: C'est bien j- 

??? : EREN !! ON EST RENTRÉS PLUS TÔT QUE PRÉVU ! VIENS NOUS AIDER À RANGER LES COURSES !! 

Eren: J'ARRIVE !! *à Livai* Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, Livai. Je t'envoie un message ce soir ! *raccroche* 

 

J-je suis complètement essoufflé. 

Co-comment il a réussit à me faire faire ça ? 

Je vais me laver une fois ma respiration redevenu à la normale.. 

 

Le soir, Eren et moi n'avons pas arrêtés de parler et on s'est endormi dans les alentours de 3 heures du matin. 

Et depuis on ne se lâche plus.. 

Et il me l'a vraiment fait en cours, mais la salle était vide, j'avais eu peur de nous faire découvrir.. 


End file.
